Point for Potter
by WildfireLily
Summary: What I imagine is Lily's side of the story of Snape's worst memory, for a start. I've been persuaded to keep going a little, so it'll just be a few shots of LE/JP3 in their last few years.


Lily Evans sat with her friend by the water. "I can't wait until O.W.L.s are over," she said to Ella.

"We only have Transfig left, Lils, and you're good at that."

"It's my worst class!" she protested.

"Yeah," Ella replied drily, "But you're still good at it! You'll be fine. You'll get twelve perfect scores, and you'll be fine. Oh, hey, you'll never guess who's looking at you," Ella giggled.

"Might it be one annoying Gryffindor seeker?" she asked. She risked a glance behind her. Sure enough, James Potter sat under the beech tree, playing with that snitch. He glanced over at her again. She shot him a glare before turning back to Ella and rolling her eyes.

"Lily," she sounded exasperated. "Why don't you give him a chance? He's so into you."

"He's so into himself, Ella," she told her friend. "He's got everybody here wrapped around his finger simply because he thinks he's the most amazing thing to happen since Gryffindor himself."

"He hasn't gotten everybody, because he hasn't gotten you yet. But it's not from lack of trying, that's for sure." Ella observed.

Lily scoffed. "He's just playing a game, El, and it's one that doesn't interest me. I don't know why it interests you so."

"Alright, Lily, how's this: You go over and talk to him. Just talk," she kept Lily from interrupting, "Be nice, and see what happens."

"No." Her reply was flat.

"Just once, right now, and I'll drop it." She smiled.

"Fine." Lily stood, making to walk over the four boys who called themselves "the marauders." At that same moment, though, Sirius and James stood as well. Tormenting Severus had always been one of their favorite pastimes. Lily stood there, glaring at Potter as he levitated her friend, made fun of him and insulted him in front of everybody. She stood there until she couldn't stand still any longer; she was shaking with anger.

But storming over to help Sev was either the best or worst thing she could have ever done. While she defended Sev, he called her the one thing that could actually bother her.

"Mudblood."

* * *

><p>Lily Evans sat in the Gryffindor common room, knowing is was past well midnight but not caring. She sat on the couch in front of the fire, watching the flames dance. Today, after the last of her O.W.L.s that day, she'd concluded that Severus Snape was the worst person in the world. Then he'd had the gall to wait outside the Fat Lady's portrait until Mary had forced her to go talk to him. She didn't even remember what she said to him, but she walked back into the common room even more aggravated the before.<p>

Everyone had gone to sleep, exhausted from various tests. Lily didn't think she could sleep. She didn't know at that moment she was not the only Gryffindor awake. After a few minutes, though, she became aware of eyes on her. She glanced over, recognizing him immediately. Black hair stuck every direction; bright blue eyes watched her from behind his glasses. He was tall and thin, but muscular, and damn it all, at times Lily agreed with Alice that there was a bit of a Greek God quality, mostly in how he carried himself.

She looked back at the fire. "You know, Potter," she said softly, "it's a little creepy, you just watching me."

He ignored the comment. He was slightly affected by the way the fire flickered on her dark red curls and put a glow on her face.

"Still mad at Snape?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Still mad at me?"

"I'm always mad at you, Potter."

"True." Resigned, he walked over and sat with her. Not too close. Lilyflower was mad enough. "You know," he told her softly, "he didn't mean it. He would never have called you that if I hadn't provoked him."

"Doesn't matter," she said. "He said it. I'm the only muggle-born he hasn't called that. I've made too many excuses for him, and I'm done with it. If I wanted to, I don't think I could forgive him."

James sighed. "You know he doesn't see you that way, though, Lils."

Her hair had fallen in front of her face. James leaned forward to push it back, and was startled to see tears reflecting in her eyes. "He just sees Lily," James went on, "Pretty Lily."

Her lips twisted into a rueful smile. "Doesn't matter," she said again. "At this point, you're higher up on my list of likeable people than he is."

He chuckled. "Point for me."

She almost laughed with him. Then she sobered. "It's just . . ." she had to stop, to gather her thoughts and make sure he voice didn't shake. "It's just that Sev was the only friend I had coming into the wizarding world. My best friend. As I turned eleven, I suddenly found myself without my sister, and I wouldn't have known what to do if Sev hadn't been there. What do you do when you lose that?

She didn't expect an answer, and he didn't have one.

Suddenly, the tears spilled over. She covered her face with her hands. She felt utterly defeated.

It was a natural reaction to put his arm around her and pull her to him. She didn't even fight it. She needed the comfort. They sat like that for a while, him just holding her as she cried herself out on his shoulder. When she felt a little better, she sat up.

"Thanks." Her voice was rough. She wiped at her red eyes. "And if you tell anyone I've been crying, I'll deny it and hex you into next week."

He gave her a lopsided smile. "Sure, Lils."

"Don't call me that." But she smiled back at him. "I think maybe it's time for me to go to bed." She leaned forward, kissing him quickly. "Really, James, thanks."

Standing up, she walked towards the stairs to her dorm. She had just gotten to the steps when James recovered himself.

"Hey, Evans," he called.

She turned. "Yeah?"

He looked up at her. "Will you go out with me now?" he asked. "Come on, just one date."

He heard her laugh as she turned back to the stairs. "No. Goodnight, Potter."


End file.
